Veleno in Blue
by Nakimochiku
Summary: Grimmjow was poisoning his mind. oneshot, sequel to Diablo in Black, slight Grimm x Ichi and Hichi x Ichi, veleno means posion.


Veleno in Blue

He was being played with like a toy. And it wasn't because Ichigo didn't have the balls to properly fight him, or that he wanted to make him squirm. This was for the pure and simple enjoyment of playing with him. It almost made him laugh at how absurd this was. The shinigami he'd fought before was dead. The sick, twisted teenager in his place amused him, was in fact far better than the original.

The Ichigo before was a wuss who wouldn't give into his own needs. Now, his carnal lust filled every glance, every seemingly innocent touch of his hands. It was funny how Ichigo purposely avoided his face when he was chopping him up. He liked pretty things. He liked it when pretty things were filled with fear. He liked killing pretty things. What a sick fuck Ichigo was now. It was laughable.

"Getting tired of me yet?" he asked with a cocky smirk, grinding his teeth as Ichigo dug the knife into his torso, which already covered in a slew of criss-crossing scars. Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes stared into his own, never looked away as a pink tongue slipped past Ichigo's lips, tasting his blood. He held the laughter that wanted to erupt from his throat. How funny. Ichigo smiled, purring almost and licking along his chest.

"How could I ever get bored of you? You're my favorite toy." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in interest. Was that supposed to be a compliment? That was even funnier. What a sick little fuck Ichigo was. He'd probably always been like that, before his false pretense of friends was ripped apart ruthlessly.

"Asides from your hollow right?" Ichigo frowned at him questioningly, digging the knife into his stomach a bit deeper than usual. Grimmjow winced. "You're telling me you're not playing with him too?" he guessed maybe there was a bit of the old Ichigo's naivete left. How funny. Here he'd thought there was nothing left but his face. Even his once warm eyes were cold, only burning when he had the taste of blood in his mouth. Or when he was fucking. Sick whore.

"He's...not..." this time, Grimmjow couldn't stop his laughter, making Ichigo scowl. That was an expression he was used to. It was the expression Ichigo made when he was vulnerable. Maybe, the original Ichigo wasn't as dead as he'd thought. Which was a bloody shame. Fighting with Ichigo when he was like this was fun. Way better than fighting with the old one. And even if they weren't actually throwing punches, he found endless amusement in this. "He's..."

"a toy. Just like everyone else that you keep near you. You only want him cause he's fun to play with." Ichigo growled, hating having the truth shoved down his throat. He didn't want Grimmjow to speak anymore, or he'd lose his sense of self. He dragged the knife over the arrancar's stomach, deep, enjoying the blood that made his fingers sticky and red. Grimmjow was grinning at him, and he couldn't stop his scowl from deepening. "Ha, look at your face. You look like a child who can't have candy."

"Shut up." Grimmjow's grin turned into a smirk. He was getting to Ichigo, which was always one of his favorite sports. He enjoyed the hurt expressions his enemy would give him. And right now, Ichigo was angry. Sure, he risked dying, but this was too fun to let up. He found what made Ichigo tick. The sick whore honestly believed he was in love with his hollow. He laughed out loud at the thought, earning a deep stab. "I said shut up, Grimmjow!" Ichigo hissed.

He hummed smirking. "If you killed off you're other toy, would you fuck with me the way you fuck with him?" Ichigo growled, his amber eyes flashing coldly as he stabbed again, wishing the arrancar would shut up. "C'mon Ichigo, would you? You know you can't last very long without a good fuck." which was sick, but absolutely hilarious. The shinigami's face was flushed and livid. He loved it. He didn't miss the old Ichigo, but this was a nice taste of what used to be. He flinched as the blade dug into his skin once more.

"And if I killed him, what do you have to offer me?" Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow grinned, chuckling as the teen regained his composure, his normal lure and sexualized voice in use once more. The red head gently kissed his lips. Gentle. That was strange. It made him frown before his grin was back again.

"A better fuck, that's for sure." Ichigo smirked, digging the knife into his stomach, licking blood off his fingers and Grimmjow's face.

"Sorry, but maybe next time." Ichigo turned sharply, scowling as he thought, leaving the room.

The arrancar only shrugged. It was worth a try. Just like all the other times he'd asked.

He got to see the old Ichigo, after all.

OWARI

_hmmm. Took me a while, hee. Review please!_


End file.
